


Could You Be Anymore Obvious?

by lemonhopia



Series: Liquid Confidence [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, House Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: *Part 4 of a DAY6xreader drinking au series*You thought you made it obvious which Park you like. Apparently not.





	Could You Be Anymore Obvious?

“Go away Jae, I’m not going out after I’m done with my skincare,” I pointed to the sheet mask on my face for emphasis.

I say  _ go away,  _ but I don’t really have the heart to slam the door at Jae’s face. Not especially when he looks like that, leaning against the door frame with his playful grin and messy, just-showered hair that he didn't bother drying before going out. 

“But it's only 9pm! And it's the last weekend before spring break, it's gonna be lit! And… I know Sungjin will be there, maybe you can, you know,” Jae insisted, poking my shoulder teasingly at the mention of Sungjin.

“I already told you, I don't like him like that,” I sighed in exasperation. Oh my god. He's hopeless. I only blurted that out in a drunken rant because I didn't want him to know it's a different Park that I like. 

“You sure? You seemed pretty whipped when you-”

I slapped him on the arm to shut him up. 

“I am  _ not _ whipped! Now go away, enjoy the party and go back to your dorm in one piece,”

“Ah, good then,” Jae said, but more to himself than to me. 

“Good what? What's good?” 

He suddenly looked like he was caught off guard, darting his eyes quickly around the room, but with what? I gave him a curious look but decided to let it go.

“Hmm? Nothing, nevermind… Okay, so are you coming with me? You got two choices, yes or… Yes.” Then he started to sing the first few lines of Yes or Yes, getting all the dance steps wrong, and we both burst out laughing. His voice though, it's something else. He may be just goofing off, but his voice is always smooth and sweet like honey. And damn, does it do things to me.

“Fine, fine, wait here and I'll get dressed,” I finally relented, closing the door and shooing him away. 

“Don’t take an hour!” Jae called from the dorm hallway. . 

“Yeah because I'm taking two!”

I took a moment to smile to myself behind the door while peeling my sheet mask off, crumpling it into a ball and throwing it to the bin beside my bed. How could I even say no? He doesn't know it but he knows how to make me weak. Damn him for showing up at my door with his shirt not fully buttoned up and sleeves rolled halfway up his lower arms, and his jeans tight enough to accentuate his every line and curve. And damn me for not being able to resist. 

Ok, I'm whipped alright.

 

“Hey Jae! Wassup!”

Another high-five was sent to our direction by some drunk dude in a floral shirt and sunglasses, and I flinched at the sharp sound of his palm hitting Jae’s hand. Jae didn’t seem to mind though, he still has the biggest smile as we weaved our way through the crowd of rowdy college kids. It has always been like this, Jae being the life of the party, while I’m that friend that will always just be known as… well… Jae’s friend. Always just tagging along wherever Jae goes. Not obscure or weird enough to be completely unknown but not popular enough for the cool crowd. It’s not stopping me from going to these parties though. There’s free booze and food, and I do have some friends here, even though not a lot. As long as I stay away from the drama and the creepy boys I’ll be fine.

“Oh! Let’s get some of those!” Jae nudged me with an elbow, excitedly pointing to a long table with a line of glasses with smaller shot glasses inside them. We were practically yelling at each other's ear because of the loud music, some Halsey song about buying a house in Cali and spending a night in Paris blaring from the speakers. Before I can ask what exactly are in those, Jae got pulled to the side.

“Jae! Perfect, now that we found you, you'll have the honorary first shot!” It was Sammy, the mysterious senior from the college of music, the one responsible for most of the coolest parties including this one. To be honest I found him sketchy at first, but he's actually a decent guy and he's close friends with Jae so I guess I trust him now as well.

A round of cheers erupted from the guys surrounding the table.

“What even is this?” Jae asked, tilting the glass Sammy handed him from side to side, trying to decipher the mystery liquor.

“Soju bomb! Basically just Jägerbombs, but with soju instead of beer or Red Bull,”

“Do you want us to die?”

“You’re not gonna die,” Sammy insisted, with a grin subtly showing off his sharp canines, handing me a glass as well. “C’mon, chug! Take one for the team! Your girl looks like she’s gonna beat you at this,”

His girl, huh. I like the sound of that, but I don’t know if Jae does too. He looks like he just choked and he hasn’t even touched his drink yet. Oh well, tough luck.

“Bottoms up,” I just laughed and raised my drink as a challenge. 

It tasted exactly like I expected it to be. Like bad decisions and disappointment. 

“Well shit, I'm never having that again,” Jae's face contorted into some indescribable expression. 

“Our night just started and we're already dying. Let's wash it down with beer?” 

“Yeah, cooler's over there,” He pointed to the direction of the kitchen.

It was hard to navigate around the packed living room going to the kitchen with all the dancing, and all surfaces we could possibly sit on are occupied by couples making out. Great. 

“Wait here,” Jae left me beside a huge speaker and ran off somewhere. Minutes later, he was back dragging an entire cooler across the floor. “Let's go?” 

“Holy shit, you took an entire cooler for ourselves? I thought you were just getting one,”

“Hah, you know it's impossible for us to drink just one,” Jae shrugged, scratching his head. “Besides, they won't miss it, there's more where that came from anyway.”

 

Looking around at the expanse of Sammy's backyard, he really is lucky to be loaded and living so near the campus. 

“Where are his parents anyway? He’s always throwing parties in here,” I asked, surveying the area, taking note of the lush trees and bushes surrounding the perimeter of the property.

“No idea, to be honest, most of the time I don’t think even he knows,” Jae answered rather half-heartedly.

I didn’t press any further, since this doesn’t seem to be a story I should be sticking my nose into. Jae's concern for his friends is something that has always fascinated me about him. People may only see him as a funny guy on the surface, but his heart is in the right place.

Instead, I followed him as we settled into an empty gazebo with a huge white inflatable couch in a farther corner, not completely isolated but safe from the crowd gathered around the pool. There appears to be a game that involves hitting each other with pool noodles going on and we found it hilarious how Wonpil was terribly losing to Dowoon, falling off Brian’s shoulders and into the water illuminated by multi-colored neon lights from the bottom.

The vibe here is different from inside, with mid 2000s pop punk blasting from the speakers instead of newer pop hits. In our little corner, string lights bathed the surroundings in a subdued glow, mirroring the stars above us. The noises from the party seemed so distant until-

“FROM COAST TO COAST I’LL MAKE THE MOST OF EVERY SECOND I’VE BEEN GIVEN WITH THIS CROWD, WITHOUT A DOUBT YOU’RE ALL I DREAM ABOUT!”

Out of nowhere, Jae was singing along at the top of his lungs to the music, standing on the couch with arms stretched wide. Naturally, I joined him like I always do, taking a beer bottle as a mic.

“AT NIGHT WE LIKE AWAKE WITH STORIES TAKING US BACK TO THE NIGHTS WE FELT ALIVE, THE NIGHTS WE FELT ALIVE!”

My voice isn’t nearly as good as his but he doesn’t mind at all. 

_ I WOULD HAVE MARRIED YOU IN VEGAS HAD YOU GIVEN ME THE CHANCE TO SAY “I DO” _

_ COULDN’T MAKE IT MORE OBVIOUS, COULD YOU BE ANYMORE OBVIOUS? _

_ I WOULD HAVE MARRIED YOU IN VEGAS HAD YOU GIVEN ME THE CHANCE TO SAY “I DO” _

_ COULDN’T MAKE IT MORE OBVIOUS, COULD YOU BE ANYMORE OBVIOUS, COULD YOU? _

Belting out the rest of the song, we filled the air with our voices, not giving a fuck that we looked dumb air guitaring and air drumming to the music. 

For a moment, no one else in the world existed, and time was at a standstill. So many things may be going wrong for me, but in that moment everything felt so right.   
I stumbled into Jae as I got down from the couch, my foot getting caught in the armrest. 

“Woah, you’re already drunk?” He laughed while holding me steady by both arms. 

I really wished I was, so I can justify the blood creeping up to my head and giving my face a pink tint. He was even more beautiful looking up at me, our faces only inches apart, full and pillowy lips in full view. 

“Shut up and get me the bottle opener,” Immediately, I jumped down and turned around to hide my face and look for a bottle opener but found none. 

“Jae! What the fuck?!” I was about to ask where the opener was when my hands instantly shot to the front pocket of my shorts, and caught Jae’s hand reaching for it. The feeling of his soft hands against my skin clouded my brain. He laughed even harder, took my hand, and held up the bottle opener I’ve always kept attached to my wallet.

“Ok, we’re never having soju bombs again,” Reluctantly, he let go of my hand to take the bottle opener, chuckling to himself. How can I help but smile at this dork when his presence alone is enough to make my day? We laughed off my dumb move and he handed me a bottle, opening mine first before his own. 

The night was so much better than I expected. Well, I never regretted coming out of my dorm if it was for Jae anyway. 

 

“Whoa, what happened to Dowoon?” Jae pointed to the direction of the pool area.

Following the direction Jae was pointing at, I looked over my shoulder and there was Dowoon laying on the grass absolutely wasted, with a visibly annoyed Sungjin trying really hard to make him stand on his feet. 

“Too much tequila, most likely,”

Dowoon was screaming something incomprehensible about stepping on sea urchins. I almost spit out my beer. We didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for him. 

“Or soju bombs,” Jae made a disgusted grimace upon mentioning the cursed cocktail. 

“Are you drunk or high? Dowoon please, for fuck’s sake, this is a pool,” We heard Sungjin exclaim in the distance, but my attention shifted when I noticed Jae looking at them blankly for a little bit too long. I probably blanked out too, maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's the soft shadows and the look of concentration on his face. Just at the right moment, he caught me staring. His eyes found mine but he didn’t make a move, just kept his chin rested on his hand.

We’ve been sitting a foot apart facing each other for the past few hours but everything suddenly felt so close and cramped, like I’ve been cornered to a wall and I didn’t have any means to escape.

“If I were that wasted, would you take me home too?” Jae asked out of the blue, shifting closer so that we were only inches apart.

“Nah, I’d totally leave you sleep talking about sea urchins on the lawn,” My lips twisted into a mischievous grin, contrary to how fast my heart was beating. 

“I thought we were friends,” Jae's hurt expression was funny, with his lower lip jutting out into a pout.

“Ask Sungjin to drag your ass home, he's your friend too,”

“But I want  _ you _ to take me,” The expression on his face softened and I felt like melting under his gaze. “Take me home even if I’m not drunk,”

I raised an eyebrow in question but didn’t get the chance to ask one because of his lips closing the distance between us, tentative and slow. It didn't feel real at first, then his hands cupping my cheek and caressing my lower back proved otherwise. 

“Oh wow,” I whispered in between kisses, still out of breath, my arms looped around his neck and unwilling to let go. 

“I wasn't expecting that,” 

“Why not?” 

“I really thought it was a different Park you liked,” Jae’s voice was low, eyes looking down and a thumb on my lower lip, a triumphant smile on his face. 

“Park Jaehyung, you're a dumbass sometimes, I thought I made it clear,” 

“No you didn't,” His eyes met mine again before I buried my face in his shoulder. 

“OK, fair enough, I  _ was _ confusing… At times,”

“ _ I _ was the one being too obvious,” We broke out into laughter at that. 

Slender fingers played with my hair, then gently pushed me off his shoulder to pull me into another kiss. Warmer, more passionate this time. We sank deeper into the couch, letting our bodies take over, tongues tangled in bliss. We waited such a long time for this after all. 

“Are you sure though?” Jae pulled away giggling, our foreheads still pressed together.

“I'm sure. I'm sure you're the only Park I like,” I pinched him on the arm. “Now, about taking you home…” 

“Yeah, you better, before I get wasted and scream about non-existent sea urchins on the floor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title (and the song they were singing along to in the party) is from Vegas by All Time Low.
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)
> 
> [Twitter](twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
